


Lazy

by queenvidal



Series: The Wolf And The Dragon [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: A storm is the perfect excuse to stay in bed all day.





	Lazy

Stormy would be an understatement. Rain is falling down the sky, fast and hard with the lashing wind. 

 

Zia can barely see the road ahead of her and her horse. But she can make up lights not far away from them. 

 

It's the Inn she so hoped to find. Quickly she brings her horse to the stand right next to the building where Farkas horse is already sleeping. 

 

She binds the reins at the pole, pets the grey companion and runs into the Inn to finally flee from the awful weather. 

 

The Inn is almost silent, probably due to the late hour. The keeper curses under his breath as he comes from his room to the bar to greet the new guest. 

 

“You wish?” He grumbles.

 

“Eh, I'm looking for a Nord, the one who owns the horse outside.”

 

The keeper might be still half asleep but he fail to miss Zias swords and the bow on her back. “I don't want any trouble in here, you hear me?” 

 

“Of course.”

 

“Up the stairs, the second room left. And keep it quiet.”

 

Zia nods and takes the steps to the second floor. Keep it quiet, like anyone could hear something else than the thunder, howling wind or the rain that's pounding against the windows and the roof. 

 

Carefully not to wake her Nord she sneaks into the bedroom. Her face cracks a smile. The bed is way too small for him, his legs are hanging over the edge and the blanket only covers his abdomen. 

 

As quiet as possible the woman strips her weapons and her soaked wet armor. She takes a still dry shirt and a pair of leggings out of her backpack. 

 

Thank the eight there is still a small fire burning in the fireplace. With a circular twist of her wrist she causes the fire to increase in size. 

 

She may be a Nord herself but the cold always troubles her, especially in combination with this awful wind and rain. 

 

In the attempt of thawing she stands in front of the fireplace for a moment, she doesn't want to climb into the bed while she's still a living block of ice. 

 

She jumps in surprise when a pair of arms sling around her waist and pull her to the bed. “Get in already.” 

 

Giggling she lets Farkas pull her under the blanket and scoop her into his arms. She sighs in contentment as she curls up against his chest. “You're so warm.” She whispers against his neck. 

 

He doesn't reply, only plants a kiss on her forehead before he quickly falls asleep again. Zia smiles brightly as she savors his warmth. His snoring lulls her to sleep as well. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Farkas is the first to wake. It's still storming outside, the rain is hammering against the windowpane and it's still dark outside. The sun has no chance against the almost pitch black clouds. 

 

After a moment he returns his attention to the shivering form next to him. Somehow Zia wiggled free from his grip during the night. He can't help but smile at the sight, she even stole the cloth the Innkeeper called blanket. 

 

She faces the fireplace, which went cold over the night. With a sigh Farkas stands up from the bed to rekindle the fire. With the lack of magic he has to do it the old fashioned way. 

 

When the fire finally starts to build up and slowly warms the room he lays back on the bed again. He moves over to the still shivering woman and kisses her on the bare shoulder to wake her. 

 

But it did nothing. He rests his hand on her hip and tries again, slowly he makes his way from her shoulder down to her neck. He smiles into her skin when he hears her sighing approvingly. 

 

“Good morning.” He whispers in her ear. She turns her head to kiss him. “You're sure it's morning? It's still dark outside.”

 

“I am.” He says as he lays down on his back, spreading his arm out as a invention which she happily accepts. She rests her head in the crock of his neck, kissing him there before she lays still. 

 

Farkas draws lazy circles on her upper arm. “I missed you.” He hears her whisper. Smiling he looks at her. ”I've missed you, too, are you still cold?”

 

“Uh-huh. Maybe I should ask the keeper for a hot bath.”

 

But Farkas has a better idea to get her warm. It's been two weeks since the last time they have seen each other and even longer since they had a lazy morning together. 

 

Quickly he pulls her on top of him and lets his hands wander beneath her shirt. “How about I _warm_ you up?”

 

Zia smiles down at him and claims his lips in a passionate kiss in response. “I'd love that.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
